


A Light Meal

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Friends With Benefits, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Hunk spends his evening feeding patrons at the restaurant, and comes home to find his roommate is hungry, too.
Or, Lance is the worst incubus and Hunk helps him out





	

“Hey, Lance, I’m heading to the restaurant for the night,” Hunk called as he put his shoes on. “Do you want me to bring anything back?”

“No need,” Lance said, a sleazy grin on his face. “I’m going out for dinner tonight. Gonna hit the clubs. Don’t wait up.” Hunk raised his eyebrows.

“All right, then. Good luck.”

 

When Hunk got back from his shift at the restaurant, he wasn’t entirely surprised to see Lance on the couch, watching HGTV. What was surprising was how pale and drawn Lance looked.

“Hey buddy,” Hunk slipped off his shoes and made his way over to sit on the couch. “What happened to ‘don’t wait up’?” Lance groaned and flopped over to bury his face in Hunk’s arm.

“I thought I was doing really well. They seemed pretty into me at first, but then…I don’t know. They just left.”

“I can’t believe you’re an incubus but don’t have any game,” Hunk chuckled. Lance gasped in outrage.

“I do _too_ have game! It’s not my fault that no one seems to want some of this.” He gestured at himself. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Have you tried…not talking to them?” Hunk asked. “You’re pretty hot, and you got your weird sex-demon mojo, but a lot of your lines are…bad. Like, really bad. Maybe if you just stuck with flirty eyes? It seems to work for Keith.” Lance growled and shoved Hunk over. His eyes flared blue and Hunk could feel claws pricking holes in his clothes.

“Don’t talk about Keith,” Lance hissed. Hunk raised his hands.

“All right buddy. I’m sorry.” Lance’s eyes faded back to normal and he slumped on top of Hunk. “Wow, you must be really hungry. You don’t usually lose control like that.” Lance nodded against his chest. “How long has it been since you last ate?”

“…since the last time,” Lance mumbled. Hunk blinked.

“The last time? Like, the last time I fed you?” Lance nodded again. “Lance! That was two weeks ago! What happened last week? I thought you said you ate.”

“I mean, I kind of did,” replied Lance defensively. “We made out a bunch. But we didn’t…go all the way. So it was more of a snack than a meal.” Hunk sighed.

“Well, I guess I can feed you tonight then.” Lance brightened. “I’m really tired though, so your options are handjobs or grinding. If you want anything else, you’re going to have to do all the work.”

“Grinding’s fine.” Lance said, readjusting his position.

“You have to clean up, too,” added Hunk. “And I want to cuddle after.” Lance groaned. “Hey, my life force, my rules.”

“I know, I know.” Lance dropped a tired kiss on Hunk’s shoulder. “Thanks for the meal.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it.” Hank brought his arms up around Lance and nuzzled the top of his head sleepily.

It was slow going, with the both of them tired, but eventually Hunk came with a grunt, Lance sealing his mouth over his to breathe in a portion of his life force. Hunk slumped back.

“Ugh, we should have done this in a bed. I don’t want to move.” Lance, now looking much better, hopped up and pat him gently on the stomach.

“Come on, big guy. Get up and go to your room. I’ll get a washcloth and then we can cuddle, ok?” Hunk hummed and slowly worked his way to being vertical. His head swam, as it always did after Lance fed, but he was able to drag himself to his room. He stood by his bed a moment, trying to figure out whether it’d be worth it to sleep in his chef’s whites.

“Let’s get you out of your clothes,” said Lance’s voice behind him. Lance quickly stepped in front of him and unbuttoned his jacket, easing it off. Hunk helped as much as he could, stepping out of his pants when they were tugged down, but he was so tired. Lance pushed him to sit down on the bed and wiped him off. Hunk blearily registered that Lance was already undressed.

“Cuddle time?” he asked, his voice heavy and quiet. Lance dropped the washcloth on the floor with a splat and smiled down at him.

“Yeah, buddy.” He got into the bed next to Hunk, who smiled back and turned to face the wall. Lance wrapped himself around Hunk, earning a contented sigh. Hunk was asleep less than a minute later. The sound of Hunk’s heartbeat and even breaths lulled Lance to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ideas for Lance McClain: Rubbish Incubus but this one is its own cozy story so here it is


End file.
